emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
02698
}} is the 2,700th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 25 May, 2000. Plot Part 1 In the Woolpack hallway Alan is looking in the mirror preparing his speech for the election candidate meeting tonight. Diane and Tricia try to give Alan some advice. Tricia tells him to get out there and tell people what he can do for them. In Wishing Well Cottage, Lisa puts the money she got from selling the tools into the Dingle pot. Zak tells her to keep hold of the money and use it to set up another business, but Lisa isn't sure. Celine is on the phone to a client in the vets reception, she is flirting as usual. Adam and Paddy share a joke about her manner. Sarah calls to see Richie at Tate Technology. She tries to talk to him but he thinks she is giving him the run around. Sarah tells him she has told Angie about them. Richie tells her she can now tell Jack . He is angry with her because they don't spend any time together. Kelly and Roy are having a "celebration" lunch in the Woolpack. Kelly seems to have forgotten it is their wedding anniversary. Roy tells her he is going to cook her a special meal tonight. Kelly is far from impressed. Roy thinks she is still upset about her argument with Mandy. Paddy and Adam bring Celine to the pub for lunch. Seth arrives with a briefcase and asks for a lemonade, Bernice and Paddy question what's wrong with him. Seth informs them that he is going to a conference and is going to change the whole economic future of these parts. Roy tells Kelly to cheer up. Kelly tells him to stop pretending that everything is great and storms out. In Kathy’s Diner, Diane spies over Erics shoulder at the speech he is writing for tonight. Eric sends Sam out with more election posters to cover up either of the other candidates posters. Sam is worried about what Emily will think, as he is also working for her and Mrs Windsor. Roy arrives at the garage and starts to pick a fight with Scott over what the secret is between him and Kelly. Part 2 Scott tells Roy he doesn't know what Roy’s problem is but it doesn't have anything to do with him anymore. What happened between him and Kelly ended a long time ago. Roy is critical at Scott for taking over the garage. In the haulage office they talk about tonight's meeting. They wait for the new local tourism consultant to arrive. Chris tells Sean and Laura they can deal with it. He is then shocked when Seth walks in, and decides to stay after all. In the village, Sam is sticking up Viv's posters and then covering them with Eric's poster. Emily creeps up on him and asks what he is doing. She is annoyed with him and tells him to restore Viv's posters and screw Eric's up, Sam does as she tells him. Back in the haulage office, Seth tells Chris, Sean and Laura what people want when they visit the area - they want to see real characters and real animals, and produces a stuffed ferret. Sean thinks it a brilliant idea, they all laugh. Terry arrives at Home Farm it find Frankie sewing Joseph's costume. She talks to him about her father, she is saddened and leaves. Zoe overhears her conversation and tells Terry that Frankie never talks to her like that. In the pub Charity introduces herself to Roy. Roy asks her out on a date, and Charity questions what Roy’s wife would think. The election candidates and a few of the locals arrive back from the meeting. They inform the others that the meeting has been cancelled due to a poor turn-out. Edna tells Ashley and Bernice that she is not going to sit back and do nothing about their relationship. It must be stopped. Richie arrives at the Village Hall to pick up Sarah. He is still mad with her and is threatening to tell everyone including Jack. Emily tells Sam he cannot work for Eric. Eric asks Sam who is he working for. Sam doesn't know what to do and tells them he is working for Pollard, Emily runs out upset by Sam’s actions. Edna is trying to find support for her campaign to stop the vicar having a relationship with a scarlet woman. She picks the wrong person when she talks to Diane. Alan is disheartened by the lack of interest in the meeting. In Main Street, Sam tries to apologise to Emily for working for Eric. He tells her he was only doing it to raise money for Butch's appeal. Emily softens and forgives Sam. In the pub, Jason talks to Zak about him not being able to find work as he need a partner to make his building business look legal. Zak thinks of Lisa and tells her to join them and talk to Jason about starting a building business together. Sarah and Richie have stopped the car in a country lane just a little way from the Sugdens farm, Richie puts an ultimatum to Sarah that if she doesn't tell Jack soon that she is leaving him, he will tell him for her. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday Category:Featured episodes